


How to judge whether Omega is feverish or rutting

by MiaMiMia



Category: invictus gaming - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, My trash, Omega!JackeyLove, RPS - Freeform, alpha!The Shy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 傻故事，双向暗恋





	How to judge whether Omega is feverish or rutting

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 ABO Alpha!The Shy Omega!JackeyLove 私设多 废话多 时间表微错乱 RPS 双向暗恋
> 
> 作者的话 禁止上升到真人  
> 兜兜转转我又回到了iG电竞同人（捂脸）  
> 想起来了这个号最早开也是为了发iG的同人，不过那对早就BE到彻彻底底了哦，我的小冰棍1551  
> @实也 祝大家520情人节快乐嗷！  
> 其他人的属性大家可以在文里看一看，应该不会提及别的CP，其他的都是亲情向的，如果有的话我会在前面说出来的（！

该如何判断一个omega是热潮还是发烧

 

上

 

当喻文波穿上新的连体睡衣出现在摄像头前还是引起了不少的弹幕注意，这个小孩的摄像头一直算不上特别高清，但是细心地观众们总能注意到他们主播的不同，浅蓝色的松软睡衣将其反衬出更加白皙。

当事者喻文波就像是一个没事人一样熟练地用习惯戳开一瓶AD钙奶，低垂着眼睑沉思了几秒，舞了舞鼠标选择英雄，紧接着斜眼瞄了下弹幕不由得咧开一边的嘴角。

“什么哦，兄dei，你们这群家伙脑子里都是什么奇怪的东西，别把我的直播间带没了嗷。”喻文波拉了拉脖子旁边的连体睡衣，虽然嘴上仍旧熟练地说着骚话，可还是有细心的显微镜观众注意到了发红的耳根，隐隐地藏在细碎的黑发当中。

不用喻文波多说，明白的观众都已经默默的将其截图或者是录屏，实时放到微博亦或是B站上。

“你和shy哥的是不是情侣睡衣？”眯着眼睛一板一眼的念出了刷的最多的弹幕，喻文波歪了下脑袋半眯着眼睛，实力用表情包来表达出对这条弹幕的疑惑。

隔壁的姜承録也开了直播，都不用太过于仔细观察，就会发现带着黑框眼镜笑的一脸腼腆的大男孩跟坐在电竞椅上挑眉解释的喻文波穿的睡衣款式简直是一个模板出来的，只不过姜承録穿的是黑绿色的。

“什么玩意？不是，哎，我们这个是团购的好吧？你们没上某宝购物过吗，什么叫做情侣睡衣，这叫做兄弟情义战衣好吧？我问了其他人要不要买，也只有shy哥说他想换新的好吧？”

“讲道理，不带这样的，蓝哥，过来，讲个道理，是不是你们当时说不要的？！”喻文波一手抓住了不远处王柳羿的后颈像是老鹰抓小鸡一样把其提到摄像头面前，反正王柳羿的屏幕黑白屏没太大的关系，莫名其妙被牵扯进这个暧昧节奏的王柳羿一边摆着手一边尝试着从喻文波这个不知天高地厚的混球手里跑出来。

“是是是，对对对，你说的都对都对，团购的团购的，是是是，兄弟情义战衣。”王柳羿的笑容咋看起来有那么点无奈，他一边笑眼神一边若有所思的飘到另外一个方向，这个小动作将这个节奏不断地扩大化。

还不明白发生了什么的但是却得到了想要的回复的喻文波松手让王柳羿回到电脑面前，要不然等会公屏就有人扣字说自家的辅助是不是他妈的在挂机，这个锅他喻文波不背。

“晕了，什么叫做’宝蓝要是狗儿子绑架了你就眨眨眼嗷’，我会是那种人吗？真的是团购的，不信你们可以问问其他人，真的不知道你们这群狗儿子到底想干嘛？你爸爸我还没有那么着急给你们找个妈好嘛？”不再理会漫天弹幕刷的奇奇怪怪的节奏，喻文波熟练地将其抛在脑后投入到rank，旁边知道一切的王柳羿偷偷瞄了一眼喻文波，又远远地瞄了一眼姜承録，幽幽地叹了口气。

“你在叹啥子气咧？”不懂得发生了什么的路人高振宁拿着可乐歪头问道。

喻文波总是像是一个长不大的小孩子，但是这并不代表他的心里年龄就像是三岁到处乱跑的小朋友，那双微弯如同碎月下春水的眼睛藏着许多不为人知的小九九，在外人的眼里这名刚刚跨过成年门槛的男子总不把一些事情——尤其是感情放在心上，但是熟知他的人都知道其实他比谁都会要在乎，不光是外人用简单音节拼凑起来的话语，单是一个眼神也足够让喻文波心心挂念很久。

他其实还是很在意外人的看法，赛场上的一个失误在赛后复盘总会让其失神很久，即便总是看起来没心没肺的，面对着微博私信铺天盖地的辱骂，他默默承担消化了许多，在越是光明的地方，影子也是最为阴暗深刻的，在喻文波不大的心上拉出了一条长长的痕迹。

作为队伍里唯一还没有分化的，同时也是整个联盟里第二属性还不明确的人，喻文波反而没有着急感，按照正常的生理构造，一般12岁到16岁是正常的分化年龄，原本以为喻文波身体存在先天性的缺陷，他的父母早就带过孩子去上好的医院检查过，医生告诉他们一切安好，只是腺体发育比常人晚上那么一点罢了。

皇上不急，倒是苏小洛等人天天拿着抑制剂如同赶架的鸭子，喻文波挥挥手表示小爷自有防备，仍旧大大咧咧地坐在电竞椅上抱着包薯片吧唧吧唧的吃，荡着小腿勾着半截拖鞋一晃一晃的，毫不避讳的露出裤管下白皙脚踝那块软肉，殊不知这种动作放在人鱼混杂的地方会引起许多不必要的麻烦。

队伍里第二属性组成也过分的简单，就像是一架钢琴上的黑白钢琴键一样，非黑即白，不是alpha就是beta，并不算是某种第二属性歧视，在当今omega权益高度发展的世界里，基本的属性歧视已经消除了，可惜的是某些传统刻板印象还没有做出及时的调整。

其实放眼到整一个联盟来看，分化成omega的职业选手也是少而之少，掰着手指都能清清楚楚地说出来。喻文波到底会分化成什么属性一直都是论坛与微博热度讨论话题，甚至有些粉丝创建了一个名为”接Q辣舞今天分化了吗“的微博号，天天用各种喻文波的表情包更新。

不同于第二性别仍旧处于模糊状态的喻文波，姜承録是一名实打实的alpha，他的信息素还没有人闻到过，他一直都隐藏的特别好，要不是其档案上第二属性上加粗的黑体写明”alpha“，其他人都以为他是一名没有任何气味的beta。

这其实就像是他整个人的行为作风一样，在竞技场上与竞技场下的反差应该算是最大的一位选手，直播后不断流露的真实姜承録也让大家一点一点地重新认识这名男子。

果不其然，喻文波和姜承録的那两件酷似某宝爆款情侣睡衣刷爆了微博，连某论坛都有许多帖子在讨论相关的话题，关键词除了姜承録和喻文波两个人之外，最火的那几个都无一不牵扯上第二性别。

他们带有某种惋惜却又是看好戏的口吻，尽情发挥想象力给喻文波和姜承録尽情勾画了某大型八点档电视剧，什么生离死别什么金屋藏娇，各种题材应有尽有，只要你想看绝对没有找不到的。

全程隔岸观火的王柳羿躺在床上看着热评都要笑的发出声音，虽然说有些大三角莫名其妙的把无辜的自己也牵扯进去了，现代的网友真的是太有才了，切换成小号的他一连串地给热评都刷了个大拇指，紧接着手指一点，将链接传送分享到宋义进的手机里。

姜承録比喻文波更过分，穿着这一身暧昧的连体睡衣出现在直播镜头里，甚至都没有做出相应的解释，他直接就无视了几乎整个屏幕质问的弹幕，笑了笑说他看不懂这么多的中文，即便是有热心的民众刷起了韩语弹幕询问，狡猾的alpha会用专心只是纯纯的对着镜头呵呵的笑，隐隐的露出牙齿，挑选几条无关紧要说晚上好的弹幕敷衍过去，紧接着将大家的注意力从睡衣与喻文波的身上转移到手上越塔追杀的血腥非人哉操作上。

两人的睡衣都是恐龙连体睡衣，软松松的，喻文波穿的是浅蓝与白色的款，姜承録穿的是黑绿色的款，途中喻文波挑起一边嘴角将身后的帽子扯了下来，堪堪的遮住了眼睛，某种炫耀心理让喻文波给镜头前的观众展示脊椎一路到屁股后面的用棉花填充的软刺，这一身稍微过大的睡衣将这个身高的喻文波衬托的更小一只了，打趣地说道你们想听老子恶龙咆哮吗，哎没门，刷礼物吧儿子们。

当时喻文波在群里发出这条购买链接询问谁要一起购买这套蠢萌连体睡衣的时候，很快就收到了来自于姜承録一板一眼的拼音回复——明明这个家伙在rank啊？霎时间，热闹的群瞬间就安静了下来，宛若一碗咕噜咕噜冒腾着热气的粥被毫不留情的盖上了贴锅盖一般。

不知道是否是错觉，空气中淡淡的弥散着来自于alpha特有的压迫力，脚指头想一想都知道是来自于姜承録，也只有他会如此在乎这名小家伙，大家静鸡鸡地将手机压在屁股后假装没看到，他们都不想要被来自于上单老父亲的战场“宠幸”，喻文波被追着狂砍的历史还历历在目。

谁还敢说话哦乖乖，王柳羿盯着十几分钟前来自于姜承録的消息只感觉到一阵汗颜，有点莫名心虚的喻文波又在群里假情假意地笑嘻嘻地询问了一遍，最后顶不住姜承録杀人一般的压制眼神宋义进在群里赶着小朋友赶快去下单，顺便还可以拿一个优惠券。

“你要是喜欢就去表白啊，搞个什么小动作，窝在这里干什么？”喻文波听到这句话如同被抓住了尾巴的猫咪整一个人从床上跳了起来，他手里捏着手机指着慵懒靠在床板上的王柳羿半天憋不出一句话，只要用心去观察，都可以从日常举动细腻的捕捉到喻文波其实是喜欢姜承録的。

王柳羿可以说是最早一个知道的，可这一扇完美的防盗门却没有将秘密给流露出去。喻文波曾经有次在通宵之后拖着劳累的身躯，路过姜承録电竞椅的时候，这个小孩子晕乎乎的认为大清早没有人，于是整一个人就像是树洞里的狐狸一般蜷缩着毛绒大尾巴躺坐了进去。等到王柳羿发现的时候，喻文波一只手抓住搭在椅子上属于姜承録的衣服头有一下没一下的点着，他并不知道没有分化的喻文波是否能嗅闻到外套上残留的，属于姜承録的alpha气味。

他又是什么时候知道宋义进知道双向暗恋这一码事的？王柳羿进入了短时间的回忆，貌似是某一次拍摄途中姜承録和喻文波默契对视之后，处于老母亲状态的宋义进和王柳羿刚好对上了眼神。确认了眼神，是知道内幕的人，于是王柳羿和宋义进的微信对话里出现了大量的奇怪过程记录。

“算了算了，就这样吧，挺好的，别搞得那么尴尬，”喻文波翻了个身，“谁知道哦，要是我分化成一名alpha，不是要是——是肯定好吧，那我和shy哥没有结果的，有看过那些新闻吗，双A大打出手然后有个被对象被推下楼层摔死的吗，龟龟哦，我可不想基地外面被摔死的帅哥是我噢。”

“？？？你又确定你会和shyshy没有好结果？”王柳羿将后半句“你怎么又确定自己肯定会分化成一个alpha”给硬生生咽了下去，他可不想等会又被喻文波这个下手不知轻重的小魔头掐出红痕，世事难料不是吗，喻文波。

“这叫做信心好吗？！小爷我怎么看都像是一个alpha好吗，你都分化成了alpha我有什么资格不做alpha噢，你问题很大哦蓝哥？”喻文波的声音瘪瘪的从被褥传来，怎么听都没有往日十足的信心，他又从枕头下摸出手机，撇眼看了下，王柳羿发现他正在史森明聊天。

单向暗恋的感觉肯定不好受，但是这他妈的是双向暗恋啊？谁都知道姜承録对最小的弟弟其实是有兄弟情义之外的情感，要不然这名有点害羞的alpha怎么会当着采访镜头面前说出”哥哥对不起你，哥哥爱你“带有浓厚占有欲气息的话语，赛场上两人的眼神总是黏在一块，如同流淌的沉沙。

可惜的是这两个人之间有一层薄薄的纸片，两人的手指都隔着这层单薄贴在了一块，透过光线模糊地观察着朦胧的对方，感受着纸片传递来自于对方的丝丝体温，但是，谁都不愿意第一个戳破这层关系的假象，害怕得到的不是想要的结果。

喻文波很快收到了来自史森明的回复，附带的表情包是自己穿着连体恐龙睡衣的表情包，小声咒骂了一句狗儿子后整个人坐直了身体，完全消除了先前的低落情绪，王柳羿摇了摇头，在心里默默地为姜承録叹了口气。

面对着史森明的询问，他想了想还是决定把内心的烦躁跟他说，敲好的话语停留在发送框里很久，犹豫了好一会，还是删掉了有些不符合嘻嘻哈哈人设的煽情话语，简单的发了句

[没什么，就是爸爸想你了，乖儿子。]

[放屁，说吧，有啥事，要不要你的好爸爸帮帮你啊？]

史森明在私底下从来都不会给喻文波所谓的面子，他又不是傻子，肯定注意到微信界面上一直处于跳动的”对方正在输入中“，怎么掐指一想，喻文波这个在平日公屏上扣字老快的小混球怎么会打这几个字花费那么长时间。

转念一想，十有八九是跟姜承録跑不开关系了。

史森明跟这名上单选手的关系并不算特别深，两人就像是毫无交集的平行线，但是因为喻文波这一个点而有那么一点交集，身为喻文波身边颇为亲密的人，他当然可以注意到小AD眼神的浮动变化，当喻文波感受到来自于姜承録的眼神的时候，他的眼睫毛如同暮春时候于风中轻颤的落花。

身为alpha的他怎么会不知道也是alpha的姜承録到底在想什么，即便是再怎么兄弟情义上的Gay，采访视频上姜承録对着喻文波眼里不经意流露出来的温柔并不像是单纯的心疼或者是来自于哥哥的单纯，就像是动物一般捏着喻文波的后颈，这种过于亲昵的动作足以透露出太多讯息。

喻文波这小孩的脸皮其实很脆，一有什么风吹草动就容易将内心深处的想法写在脸上，为了不让两个人的关系陷入某种微妙的尴尬，史森明一直也没舍得说出来他其实能看出来喻文波喜欢的对象到底是谁。

不就是姜承録那小子嘛，这还有什么好想的，史森明还有好几个人每天都在蹲点这个双向爱恋故事的更新，他可不希望变成单方面的虐恋。龟龟，喻文波那小子发狠起来可不是开玩笑的，兔子急了也是会跳墙的，更不用说一只狡黠的狐狸。

[我猜猜看，你是不是有什么漂亮的omega想要介绍给我？我不介意儿子给我介绍的对象的]

喻文波看到这句话的时候不由得笑了出声，这个小脑瓜还单纯的想象着要是史森明知道嘴里那漂亮的omega是杀人不眨眼的姜承録会是什么漂亮的画面，兴致勃勃地想要将调侃话语说出，刚把将手指按在第一个字的首拼音上，喻文波的笑容猛地僵在原地。

心思太过于细腻并不是一件好事，喻文波再一次担心起分化带来的无法逆转的结果，假若，他心里默默地念到，假若他真的跟姜承録在一起之后分化成了一名alpha，这种事情该要怎么收尾比较好？抓了抓头发，重新抓起手机，眯着眼睛思考了好一会，

[滚滚滚，不是omega，我也不知道她现在的性别好吗？狗儿子，什么时候轮到你来跟爸爸我抢对象了？]

[操了，没想到你还真的是一个粗生，居然虎视眈眈一个未成年]

[虎视眈眈NMLGB]  
[我们现在还没有直接的关系好吗，之前不知道是那个粗生说还要我给他介绍对象]

[行了行了]

[乖儿子帮爸爸我想一想到底是哪个粗生说过来着]

[哦豁，你又是怎么知道对方还没有分化性别]  
[你难道不怕到时候你兴致勃勃过去发现她掏出来比你的还大？]  
[虽然说我有的时候觉得我的乖儿子会是下面那一个]

[？你的脑袋里每天都在想什么？下面个球]  
[我寻思着你是不是有点直A癌过重了，爸爸我肯定也会分化成一个alpha的好吗]

[？]

[到时候要不一起比比大小？]

[算了，我怕我的掏出来吓死你]

[？你他妈的自信哪里来的]  
[不过你倒是说对了]

[什么?]  
[你指的是我的掏出来吓死你吗？]

[吓你个几把]  
[我说的是如果她到时候分化成一个alpha，我也分化成一个alpha该咋？]

[该咋就咋呗，你还说我直A癌]  
[咋不等到手机黑屏看看谁才是有直A癌的那个]

[什么叫做该咋就咋]  
[你怎么就他妈的这么不负责任呢？]  
[LPL渣男史森明石锤了]

[有什么责任哦，爷晕了]  
[锤个锤子]

[我怕我到时候辜负了她的看法啊，毕竟两A好像不能生活的很好吧龟龟]  
[你有看那个被推下楼下的新闻吗？]

[啥子哟，爷真的晕了，生理属性又不是阻碍情感的]  
[说你傻吧还真的不假]

[？？？你最近是不是飘了史森明]

[我就觉得吧乖儿子，要是喜欢你就去呗]  
[如果她真的喜欢你的话，怎么会在乎你到底是一个alpha]  
[这么简单的问题你这个单细胞生物怎么就想不明白了呢]  
[非得为师点拨一下你个泼猴]

[去你妈的泼猴]  
[六学警告？]

[我给你支个招把，看你如此可怜]

[支招？别了吧]  
[怕不是要凉凉]

[？你以为我想吗]  
[本爸爸我都要看不下去了咯]  
[我可不想黑发人送黑发人]

[送nmlgb]  
[要不要现在上线来一把solo,我倒是要看看是谁送谁]

[儿子乖哈，早点睡，免得分化又被延后了]  
[到时候我都有孩子了你还是性别模糊了怎么办？]  
[我还指望着你给我养老了555]

[放屁]  
[给你养老的话往你的饭里加砒霜]  
[哪里会那么久，你还真的以为自己多牛p了嗷？]

[不跟你多bb，爸爸我也是看到你单相思的苦嘞]  
[决定给你一个锦囊妙计]

[？儿子你是不是又要耍什么花招]

[？在你的眼里我就是这样的人吗]  
[狗儿子，白养你那么多年]  
[白眼狐转世实锤了嗷]

[？我把我的问号扣在屏幕上了]

[算了，我等会还要出去吃宵夜]  
[不和你多BB]  
[你看看日历表，最近是不是快到一个节日了？]

[啥？我看看]  
[愚人节？]

[哎对了]  
[真的是够乖的，真不愧是我养的小狗]

[狗NMLGB]  
[有屁快放]

[那么凶]  
[怕不是分化成alpha之后天天家暴别人噢]  
[男德班给你报一个？]

[家暴你个锤子]  
[我第一时间把你的头扭下来当篮球打]

[？？？？你的AD打的像cxk]  
[言归正传 言归正传]

[好吧 我听着]

[到时候愚人节的时候]  
[你就去表白嘛]  
[没啥大不了的，反正就在手机上说又不是当面]  
[还省得给你磨磨唧唧的时间]  
[就发出去一个”我喜欢你，可以做我男朋友吗“就等结果了咯]

[什么狗B操作卡在了我的知识盲区]  
[男朋友？？]  
[狗B，我都说了他是个女孩子了]

[说你傻逼还真的不是没有道理的]  
[他妈的，到底是男的还是女的]  
[不管了]

[我喜欢小姐姐 小姐姐好吗？！]  
[你以为我也和你们RNGAY那样吗]  
[自产自销？]

[愚人节是什么你还不懂吗]  
[就是那种，如果她拒绝了你你还可以说是愚人节玩笑]  
[懂吗？凑弟弟？]

[有道理，你可把爷逗笑了]  
[收下了嗷]  
[等爷的好消息？]

[我倒是要看看掏出来比你还大的对象到底是什么样子的]

[滚去吃你的狗食宵夜]


End file.
